Fighting Back
by Alpharex
Summary: After a quick and unsuspected betrayel, Ash searches for himself and new friends. When he comes back will he ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Sinnoh League

After Finals

Ash's POV

'How could I lose?' That was the only thing going through my head now. I had just lost to my most hated rival, Paul. Out of all my rivals I've ever had, Paul was the worst. Did I mention how he just stole all my friends?

_Flashback_

"Ash, we can't travel with you anymore." Dawn said. "You're just holding us back. We need to travel with a strong trainer, one that wins." I watched as Misty, my first real friend, Brock, the replacement for the father I never met, Max, the kid who looked up to me as an idol, Dawn, who was like a sister to me… and May… my first crush… all looked at me, pitied me.

"Ash," May started "we're going with Paul. He will help us get stronger, unlike you. You are a pathetic excuse for a trainer and I wish I never met you." I couldn't stand it. So I did the easiest thing in the world. I left.

I walked off, holding back my tears. How could this happen? What did I do wrong? I was so caught up in myself pity I didn't notice that I was walking straight towards a certain Sinnoh champion. And I didn't notice until I was on the floor across from her.

"I'm so sorry Cynthia! I wasn't looking and…"

"Nothing to worry about Ash, considering what you're going through. Most people would be lying around in self pity. After a while you'll be okay with them going with Paul. I did."

"What do you mean?"

"It happened to me a few years ago. I had lost a tournament and my friends deserted me for the winner. One friend I had made stayed by me. We got on a boat, and came to Sinnoh. After I won the championship here, we went back to the region we came from and he won the championship there. He's the current champion of Unova, Alder. Since Paul beat me I was thinking…"

"Paul beat you?" I shouted. How could Cynthia lose to Paul?

"Paul is getting help from the criminal organization of Unova, Team Plasma. They are mass producing Rare Candies. They plan on using Paul and your ex-friends to 'liberate' all Pokémon. I was going to go to Unova to help.

"And how do you know this?"

"I'm a member of INPOL, which stands for INternational POkemon League. We fight the criminal organizations. And the leader has requested for you to join."

"Why would you want me? I lost. I lost now, and I'll lose then."

"Ash he cheated. We need you. You can get stronger in Unova. You won't lose."

_Back To the Present_

So now I need to decide if I want to join or not. Cynthia says that she'll train me and one other person who's already accepted. We will probably go to other regions. The Unova region is supposedly harder than any of the other regions I've been in. The most important is that one of my only friends is going there. Who am I kidding! Of course I'm going! Now… how to find Cynthia?

Cynthia's POV

The first thing I'm teaching Ash is how to be subtle. "HEY CYNTHIA! I WANT TO JOIN YOUR…" I had to cut him off before someone heard something

"Nothing to worry about folks! He just wants to join my… err… training group." Hopefully no one's going to say anything. I doubt it. I dragged him into the restaurant next door. After getting a table for three I was gonna give him hell.

"What kind of idiot are you!" I shouted. So much for 'covert'. "What if someone overheard you?"

"I guess I wasn't thinking…"

"HEY!" It was Skyla. Our ride to Unova and my second student. This was going to be an interesting journey. "So Cynthia, who's this? Your new boyfriend?"

"NO! He's your partner." Ash would have probably yelled too, if he wasn't staring at his new partner.

"Nice to meet you! Ummm… what's your name? I'm Skyla."

"Ash Ketchum." I got a feeling that this was going to be interesting.

**1 YEAR LATER**

Unova

Championship

Max POV

"Hurry up guys! We're not gonna get there in time!" Why is everyone so slow? "He was never this slow…" Even though no one would admit it we all missed Ash. We had betrayed him. It's been a whole year since we all last saw him. Although everyone had heard rumors. Some said Ash joined the armed forces. I'm guessing not. Some said that Ash and Cynthia eloped. I found that one funny. One was that Ash became a secret agent. They were all ridiculous though. Ash was dense when it came to girls and against violence and lying. There was no way any of that was true. I hoped he showed up to the championship today.

Skyla POV

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" He can't resist my begging. "We've been away training with Cynthia for a year. Can't we stop and compete? We're both qualified to enter."

"Fine but if I win I get to take you out to dinner. And I don't plan on being friendly." That's my boyfriend. Blunt and straight to the point. No nonsense Ash Ketchum. Cynthia says he used to be friendlier before we joined the INPOL. But I love him all the same.

"Thank you Ashy!" He grins. He won't admit it, but he loves his nickname.

"No I don't." Did I mention we can speak telepathically? 'Cause we can.

'Yes you do.'

'Yeah yeah, whatever.'

"Let's go sign up Ash." He froze and stared at something behind me. Uh-oh…

"Is that Ash?" a blunette said before running over with her group. "Hey Ash! Wait up!" They shouted and I realized he pulled out a Pokéball and started to call out his Hydreigon.

"NO ASH! Don't you dare mister, unless you want to sleep in the lobby." I whispered the last part to him softly. Threatening works when begging won't.

"Hi Ash how have you been?" They all asked.

"Just peachy, thanks to all of you. Get lost." That was harsh, even for him. He usually said why.

"But Ash…" The brunette girl started "We're your friends."

"Used to be. Get lost you bitch."

"Hey!" The short one shouted "You can't talk to my sister like that! I challenge you to a battle!" Uh-oh… now Shorty's asking for it. Ash got an evil smile on his face.

"With pleasure you fool. GO! Hydreigon!" The familiar three headed black blue and purple dragon came out looking as blood thirsty as ever.

I decided to speak "I'll ref." Yep… most would try to reason with them. Not me. I support battling.

"Sorry miss… but this isn't really any of your business, and I'm a single gym leader" The squinted eyes one flirted.

"Sorry but I'm a gym leader that's not single… and I'm going to ref, for my bf." Accidentally rhyming is lame. "Send out your Pokémon Shorty." He sent out a Froslass. "Begin." The battle lasted 7 seconds. Hydreigon used Fire Blast and KO'd Froslass. "Ashy wins! Yay!" So I ran up to him, he lifted me off the ground and we kissed. Then Ash decided to show off and throw me up into the air and catch me bridal style. My boyfriend is incredible. So we walked up to the Pokémon center and signed up for the championship.

**Hey readers. Ik I gotta do this and all but id own Pokémon ;) (Yet) Hey Nintendo dudes! I offer a quarter, a leaf, and! For a limited time only! A GRAPE. A green one, and a signed picture of me ;D : this is my little buddy Me: (0_0) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay sorry i didn't make things clear in chapter one. Truly and deeply sorry. I am a new writer and i this was my first story. I appreciate the reviews all the same. First no Ash is not gay. That was actually Skyla(If you don't know who she is, she's the 6th gym leader in Unova) who Brock was flirting with as he tried to be the ref. Skyla said that she had a boyfriend and she meant Ash. Second, sorry nik2012 i already have the pairings all planned out. I'll try making another story with that another time. Thirdly, Nintendo apparently got a better offer. I still don't own Pokemon. They said that the other guy offered one of those chocolate coins. Now i'm looking under the couch trying to find some cash to buy two chocolate coins... I found a penny! Now does anyone know how much a chocolate coin costs? And I'm especially sorry that it took so long to update. My computer is (insert swear words of your choice). I will update quicker now.**

_The Next Day_

_Ash's POV_

Have you ever had a nightmare you can't wake up from? Well this was the opposite of that. I'm awake and it's a nightmare. My ex-friends were outside our hotel room all night long trying to get me to talk to them. Skyla is lying next to me asleep... how can she sleep?

"Ash! Hey Ash! We know you're in there! Please come out!" May shouted. Yes... cause pissing me off more is going to help them. So now Skyla finally wakes up.

"How could you sleep through that?" I ask her.

"Your Noctowl used hypnosis on me." She said with a grin. Damn it! Why didn't I think of that? "Can we leave? I'm already getting a headache." Thank god!

"With pleasure, where do you want to go? Want to visit Cynthia?"

"We have a mission you know."

"Fine... do we get to blow anything up? Call up an airstrike? Raid some place? Violence of any kind?" Yeah I'm really into this violence stuff now.

"Let's see... we need to break into a cargo plane... take out the security... then we need to get the plane to HQ with all the cargo intact. Any questions?"

"Yes... what's this cargo we need to keep intact?"

"Snag Machines. Cipher is flying by to get to Orre and restart their operation." Shit I hate those guys.

"Battling or gunfight?" Come on gunfight!

"Gunfight, Cipher is still low on Pokémon so they're using guns." Oh Yeah! As we continued to talk I started to load guns and strap on holsters. Skyla did the same. "Admin Dakim is on board though and they've reacquired the legendary dogs. We might have to use the new model of snag machine they're transporting."

"Wasn't Wes supposed to take care of Dakim?"

"Yes but Dakim broke out and has four of his Pokémon besides Entei; Metagross, Golem, Swampert, and Camerupt. He most likely has Entei and it's probably a shadow. He might have another but we don't know."

"So you get to the controls and i take care of the Admin and his lackeys."

"Yes but first there is the qualifying round for the Unova League. You're up against Barry. Try not to get fined."

"He'll find a way. The kid's always was annoying." We were finished so we decided to jump out the window. Yeah just cause we felt like showing off. Did i mention we were on the seventh floor?

_The Qualifying Rounds_

"Welcome everyone to the Qualifying rounds of the Unova Championship!" The announcer tried to say over the crowd. "The Qualifying rounds will be a simple one on one match! Each trainer will battle only once every round!" The poor guy, having to shout over the crowd to make a living. My battle was right after the little speech on one of the sixteen fields, and with Barry, most of my ex-friends were there.

"Let's get this over with. Go Gigalith!" This is going to be fun. Veeeeeery fun.

"Go Infernape! We've got to win this to keep going!" Barry encouraged Infernape. He doesn't stand a chance. "Use Dynamic Punch!"

"Use Mud-Slap followed by Earthquake." I softly said. Infernape charged forward and right before the punch hit Gigalith used Mud-slap and caused Infernape to miss and followed up with Earthquake to knock out Infernape. "If that's it. Goodbye." I hurried off cause I needed to prepare for the mission.

_Airplane Hanger_

"Skyla! Skyla are you here?" I shouted.

"I'm up here!" I heard from inside a small jet. "This one should work!" There's my girlfriend... hotwiring a plane... so we can go steal stuff. My life is definitely not average.

_Unova Airspace_

_Over Opelucid City_

"Insertion in three... two... one... mark." A computerized voice said over the headsets Skyla and I wore as the jet shot up towards the Cipher airship. Followed by a giant crash as 'our' jet crashed into the massive airship. I quickly jump out and check to make sure Skyla got out before setting explosives. We nodded and Skyla headed towards the controls as I headed towards the cargo hold. I noticed a grunt and quickly sped up behind him followed by hitting his neck... effectively knocking him out. I continued walking in the shadows until i eventually got to the cargo. Imagine my surprise when i found Mr. Dakim sitting on a box labeled 'TOP SECRET:DO NOT OPEN' smoking a cigar and reading a book with a Snag Machine sticking out of the box. I noticed on the box six Pokéballs.

"You are a fool Ketchum." He said while laughing. How did he notice me? "Would you like to have a battle Ketchum? I could use a challenge." He picked up two Pokéballs and gave me the 'come and get me' hand sign.

"Go! Emboar and Hydreigon!"

"Swampert, Golem! Stand your ground!"

(4 Pokémon down for each side cause I'm lazy, sorry)

"Impressive Ketchum," He started "but now... you have no chance. Mwahahahaha!" Evil laughter is never good.

"I have no chance because... why?"

"This! Eliminate the fool Entei and Terrakion!" Shit! Shit shit shit! Legendary shadows. This is why I hate Cipher. I can't risk losing this shot to get the legendries. I have to use Samurott... but my secret weapon... I have to. For the greater good.

"Go Samurott and Latias! Show them true power! Latias! Use Psychic to bring me that Snag Machine!" It flew towards me and I stuck my arm into it as it came to me. "Shit!" I shouted when I felt needles enter my arm. It was working. "Ahhh! Guys! Hold them off!" The pain slowly died away and I saw Latias using Extremespeed and Samurott using Hydro Pump. I needed to end this before Dakim wised up and snagged my Pokémon. I pulled out two of the most expensive things I've ever seen. I took out two master balls. "Snag ball! GO!" The shadow Pokémon were snagged and one less evil villain.

"Where did you get a Latias?" Dakim said in disbelief. "It doesn't matter... you are a fool! This entire plane will blow up any minute! We shall all see the oblivion sooner than you think!" Skyla was trying to bring the plane to base! It was a trap! I ran to the cockpit in hopes that we could save the base.

"Skyla! It's a trap! Turn it around now!" Immediately after I said that she turned the entire plane around and slammed me into the wall. She pushed some buttons and ran to me.

"We have to get out of here! Come on!" She dragged me to the window and smashed it open. The differences in pressure sucked me and Skyla out the window and we fell towards the ground.


End file.
